When motorcycles and the like or equivalent unenclosed vehicles are being driven, there is unavoidably a considerable amount of vexatious, disturbing and disrupting wind pressure and turbulence action with which the driver must contend. This is oftentimes distracting and non-conductive to most careful and attentive operation of the vehicle. And, it is a condition that exists more or less independently, i.e., above and beyond particularly-encountered, naturally-occurring, ambient wind conditions. Of course, all of this is in relatively increasing or decreasing relationship (as the case may be) to the speed or forward velocity at which the vehicle is being driven as well as the general direction of existant wind (with respect to direction of vehicle travel).
Wind effects and the factors thereby generated aggrevate the typical lack of back and shoulder support problems and physical discomfort frequently, and often troublesomely, experienced by the unenclosed vehicle rider; being pronouncedly so in connection with motorcycling.
In this connection, even the inclusion and application of windshields on unenclosed vehicles does not entirely solve nor completely alleviate the problem. These are fine to thwart impact by insects, flying gravel, stones, and other particles. They are nonetheless incapable of eliminating or overcoming the mentioned wind factors and unsupported body aggrevations. The driver of a windshield-equipped motorcycle or the like still has to maintain some rather tight and strained body postures and steering control holding on operation of such conventionally-outfitted vehicles.
There have been heretofore proposed certain types of back-rest arrangements for motorcycles and the like. These, invariably, are of the constructions that offer support merely from the underside and/or from the rear of the rider.
Nonetheless, nothing in prior art appears to realistically concern itself with nor teach or lead to an effective, efficient and extremely comfortable and practical somewhat "sling-type", as it were, motorcycle or the like safety-release back rest contrivance or implementation in the manner of design and beneficial functionality and operability in the way so crucially indigenous as in the present contribution to the art.